Bienvenido
by PhoebeWeasley01
Summary: Harry está en King Cross esperando a que lo lleven al Cuartel de la Orden... HG spoilers HBP


**Disclaimer** Rowling es la dueña; yo, tomo prestado su mundo.

**Bienvenido**

Harry se pregunta si Ginny lo entiende.

Todo ha terminado tan... rápidamente.

Fugaz.

La recuerda mirándole fijamente, con unos ojos fríos pero comprensivos, con cariño..., era extraño, ella parecía tan serena..., como si ya supiera que ese instante se _iba a dar_, y aceptando su decisión. Ella le _entendía_.

Pero él realmente no está seguro de si se entiende a sí mismo. Si acaso entiende por qué ha terminado todo, no sabe si es algo "correcto", algo que _debía _hacer, o si se ha dejado llevar por un acto heroico y estúpido como lo que le llevó aquella horrible noche a buscar a Sirius al Ministerio. No, no lo sabe. No entiende el porqué de que todo haya acabado, quedando... en suspenso, y no sabe si él mismo desea que eso continúe así algunos ¿meses¿quizá años? en su futuro. Desea tenerla con él nuevamente.

"_Es por una estúpida, pero noble razón_ _¿verdad?" _le llega la susurrada voz de Ginny.

Es un recuerdo tan vívido –y recurrente-, que casi puede escuchar también los amortiguados sollozos del funeral por Dumbledore.

Ella se lo había preguntado, y él no pudo dejar de aceptar que ella estaba en lo cierto. Incluso ahora, al lado de Hagrid, rodeado de niños que chillan y gente que empuja carritos por King Cross esperando a que lo lleven al Cuartel de la Orden, no puede evitar cuestionarse si era estúpida. Sí, se contesta, estúpida.

Y no asegura nada. El hecho de que ya no esté con Ginny como novio..., sabe que no quiere decir que eso por sí solo la salve, es más, sólo hace que ambos lo pasen mal por nuestro –_mi_, se corrige- interés en una separación auto-impuesta de no estar como pareja.

Oír su nombre y ver acercarse a Hermione y Ron llegaron primero, le hace olvidar todo y esbozar una sincera sonrisa. Llegan corriendo. Ambos le sonríen y Hermione se lanza sobre él dándole un fuerte abrazo, como hace Ron poco después.

Apenas les da tiempo a hablar, pues detrás vienen el resto de Weasleys – más Fleur, menos Percy- que parecen felices, sí, pero cansados y algunos –sobretodo los gemelos- están con la nariz tan roja que junto a su pelo llevan un simpático y cómico aspecto. Una calurosa acogida familiar piensa Harry, que también ve a gente de la Orden, como Remus, Ojoloco, o Tonks.

Cuando le dijeron que iba a ir al Cuartel de la Orden se imaginó una recibida más fría, mucha menos gente desde luego, quizá sólo Ojoloco y Remus..., quien por cierto que se ve más joven, más animado...

- ¡Harry! –se gira hacia ella. Es Ginny.

- Hola – le sonríe también él. – Gin... – empieza, y no se le ocurre qué decir, o más bien como _quién _decirlo

- Esto es tan estúpido... – corta ella levemente sonriendo de nuevo – Harry, en serio, yo... yo no puedo.

Harry la sigue mirando fijamente, esperando a que acabe de hablar. Ignorando que él –en su interior- la ha entendido y resistiendo de momento el impulso de abrazarla o besarla -o ambas-¿eran...-son- amigos¿...sólo eso? Aunque podía que... Confusos pensamientos se arremolinaron en su cabeza, sus ojos fijos todavía en los de chocolate de la pelirroja.

No tiene ni que pararse a pensar, pues al siguiente instante ve cómo Ginny se eleva, un poquito de puntillas, y junta sus labios con los de ella.

Un beso lento, suave. Gracias a Merlín no como otros que han compartido y en los que él ahora – pero, no delante de_ todos,_ por favor – seguramente está deseando que mute. Es una -deliciosa- sensación familiar, sí, como siempre que ellos se han besado durante los últimos meses, pero hay algo nuevo en ella, aunque los incoherentes pensamientos que se van formando en la cabeza de Harry no le aclaren nada.

Este es el mejor modo de morir, piensa, devolviendo ahora el beso.

"_Harry"_ murmura abriendo los ojos Ginny, la lengua sobre sus labios. Y tan despacio como empezó, acabó el beso.

- ¡Harry, Ginny! - se acerca la señora Weasley – Bueno... supongo que esto es – desvía un instante la divertida aunque algo sorprendida mirada de los rostros a las manos de los chicos (que Harry no recuerda haber juntado así como tampoco entrelazado los dedos) – Esto es una grata noticia.

Uno a uno van todos acercándose a Harry todos para darle la bienvenida y de paso felicitar a la pareja – que, bueno, simplemente ha decidido volver a serlo – El señor Weasley junto a Bill y Fleur son, piensa Harry, de los que parecen más contentos, pudiera decirse lo mismo de Ron, pero su estigma de hermano inmediatamente mayor le hacía evitar un poco tanta confrontación. Se mantiene algo alejado, muy pegado a Hermione aunque ninguno parece haber advertido este hecho.

Y se acercan los gemelos. Harry no sabe qué esperar. _Sabe _que ellos eran -son- el... principal problema.

Bill, Charlie, los señores Weasley, sabe que le quieren mucho y sabe que no se meterían en lo suyo con Ginny, está seguro inclusive de que de algún modo ya se lo esperaban – es más, cuando a Bill le enviaron una carta contándoselo él se mostró feliz, pero en su carta apenas comentó algo como _se veía venir, chicos._

Los gemelos frente a ellos, cruzando una mirada burlona, Harry y Ginny muy pegados, tomados de la mano y sonrientes – aunque Harry aún teme que los gemelos, pese a llevarse genial con él y todo... ¡en fin, acaba de recordar que tienen una tienda de bro... chismes terroríficos no aptos para profanadores de hermanitas pequeñas! Harry traga saliva e inspira, su sonrisa parece decir otra cosa.

- ¡Pero bueno! – le recrimina muy serio uno de ellos - ¿Tú no eras marica...¡Y yo que quería liarte con Fred! – dice con voz trágica, la mano en el corazón.

- ¡Yo soy George! – dice el otro gemelo mirándole divertido - ¿Será...¡Eres un puto asaltacunas, hermanito - ambos riéndose -, deja tranquilo a mi cuñado!

- En fin, enhorabuena niños y a ver qué hacéis – les dicen.

- No hagáis nada que yo no haría – les guiña un ojo George.

- Nos alegra ver que estás de acuerdo con todo, entonces – sonríe Harry, ya en su salsa – y tranquilo haremos sólo lo que tú... mmh... harías. Claro que sí.

Y emprenden el viaje hacia Grimmauld Place todos juntos. Con un_ ¿George contrariado? _Serán imaginaciones tuyas.

(fin)


End file.
